Black and Red Roses
by ILuvZero and Pocky yum
Summary: Kimio sighed in frustration as she rubbed her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy and the fact that it involved Rido, was making life complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this idea has been in my head for months and I thought it was best if I write it out and share it with you all, since you are all waiting patiently for **_**Rido's Prisoner**_** to be updated. **

**I have to say though Kimio and Rido kind of play a huge role in '**_**will you still me after I what do?'**_** so yeah just a small warning.**

**Hope you enjoy **

A young woman, around the age of twenty one, stood in front of an huge building. It's Gothic like structure would send a shiver down anyone's spine. But not her,seeing as she was used to it. The young woman took out a small compact mirror from her bag. She opened it and checked to make sure not a single hair was out of place.

Once she was satisfied, she started to close it, but stopped when she saw a pair of mismatched eyes watching her from afar. She gasped and turned around. Seeing that no one was behind, she closed the compact mirror and put away.

The young woman took a deep breath and walked into the building. Along the way a few vampires bowed when they saw her. She nodded politely and continued on her way. A couple of servants, who were worked for the person hosting this party, bowed to her and opened the doors that led into a huge ballroom.

"Thank you" she said in an soft voice before walking into the ballroom.

When she entered the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly bowed. The young woman frowned at the attention and motioned for them to stand up. The vampires stood up and resumed their activities.

" Kimio!" a voice yelled cheerfully. Said woman turned around with huge smile on her face.

" Juri!'' Kimio responded as cheerfully. The friends hugged each other. Juri pulled back to look at her ' twin'. Kimio and Juri shared the same looks except their skin and hair were different tones and shades.

" Oh how have you've been? It's been so long" Juri said excitement practically in her voice. Kimio laughed at her friend and nodded.

" Yes I have been well, eight years is such a long time" Kimio said as someone walked up to them. Juri turned to look at the person and smiled.

" Haruka look! Kimio's back" she said while clapping her hands together. Haruka Kuran chuckled at Juri's hyperness before turning his attention towards Kimio.

" Hello Kimio, how are you?" he said with an smile. A small blush appeared on the female pureblood's face as she racked her brain for an answer. After eight years she still hadn't gotten over her crush on Haruka.

" um... I'm doing fine thanks for asking" Kimio replied while rubbing the back of her head. Haruka nodded, obviously pleased with her answer.

" I'm going to get something to drink, excuse me" Kimio excused herself from her friends and headed over to refreshments table.

While Kimio was gone, Juri frowned. Haruka took notice to this and placed an hand on her shoulder.

" Juri what's wrong?" he asked in low tone.

" He's here I can sense it" she said her wine colored eyes narrowed. Haruka looked around the huge ballroom. Even though he didn't see _him_, he could sense his presence as his sister did.

"It's fine as long as Kimio doesn't come into contact with him then we have nothing to worry about. Besides she probably wouldn't recognize him if she did see him. " Haruka said assuring Juri.

Juri still looked unsure but nodded anyway.

" You're right" she said putting on an smile as Kimio came back to them, somehow managing to balance three cups.

" Here you go, I didn't want to be rude and not get you anything" Kimio said as she handed the siblings their drinks.

" So," she said with an smile, " did I miss anything?"

Juri and Haruka shook their heads.

" No, nothing at all" Juri said returning her smile.

As Kimio and Haruka talked about something that involved business, Juri couldn't help but stare into her cup absentmindedly.

_'But eights years gives her mind enough time to start pulling up those memories. Memories she wouldn't want to keep in the first place'_

**Uggh. The last line had me thinking for at least five minutes or so. But I think this chapter turned out all right. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^**

**ILuvZero and Pocky Yum**


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh wait, I left my bag in the ballroom, I'll be right back" Kimio said as she turned around to head back into the building. She felt someone grab her wrist and turned her head to look at them.

Juri stared at her with an concern expression.

" Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we could ask Haruka to go get it for you" she said her eyes searching for her husband. Kimio shook her head and smiled at her friend.

" No, I'll be fine, besides it'll be weird for Haruka to come walking out carrying a woman's purse" Kimio said. Both girls giggled quietly at the thought. Juri sighed and released her.

"Okay, fine but I'm giving you five seconds and that's final" Juri wagged her index finger in Kimio's face while putting on an serious facial expression. Kimio laughed at Juri and waved her off.

" I will I promise"

Kimio walked back into the building clutching her coat closer to her. She finally reached her destination and pushed opened the heavy wooden doors. The grand room was dark but that wasn't a problem for Kimio as her eyes adjusted to the dark quickly.

She walked over to the tables that were next to the huge french doors that led out into the back garden. Kimio got down on her knees and began searching for her missing bag.

" Where is it? I know I left it here" she grumbled pushing a chair out of the way. Sighing in defeat, knowing that her bag was lost for good, Kimio stood up. As she dusted herself off, her eyes widen at the feeling of someone else in the room. Or behind her for that matter.

Spinning around, Kimio came face to face with an man. An extremely handsome one at that. He had dark brown hair that was wavy and touched his shoulders. His skin was pale but that was normal for a vampire. The black suit he wore fitted him perfectly.

For the first time that night, Kimio shivered at the sight of his eyes. One was a bright blue and the other the color red. Kimio put on an smile.

" Can I help you?" she asked politely. She was caught off guard when the man lifted her chin up so she was staring directly into those haunting eyes.

'' It is you" he whispered as Kimio gave him an confused look.

" Excuse me, what are you-" Kimio found herself being pulled closer to him. She stiffened as the stranger hugged her tightly. He stroked her head softly and gently as one would if it was their lover.

" I missed you so much" he whispered in her ear. Kimio frowned. She certainly did not know this man or else she would have remembered. She pushed him away and looked up at him.

" I'm sorry but I don't know you" she said. The man stared down at her, an smirk on his face.

" you are Kimio, correct?" he asked. Kimio nodded, a little nervous that he knew her name.

" Yes that is me, but I do not know you" she said trying to break free from his strong hold. The man released her, hurt showing faintly in his eyes. Kimio lowered her head guilt starting to fill up in her. She glanced at her watch on her wrist and softly gasped. It was way past the time limit Juri had given her. She knew Juri was going to search for her if she didn't return soon.

" I'm sorry but I must leave" Kimio bowed to the man and started to walk past him.

" I'm sure you wouldn't want to return to your friends empty handed" the man called out to her. Kimio stopped walking and turned to look at him. He held up her black bag. Kimio hurried up to him and reached to grab it. Instead the man smirked and raised his right arm that was holding her purse captive.

Kimio glared at him in annoyance and jumped up to retrieve it. The smirk on the man's face grew as he leaned down to Kimio's face.

" We'll meet again" he murmured kissing her cheek. Kimio felt her cheeks heat up. She opened her mouth to snap at him but stopped when she found herself alone once more.

" Where did he go?" Kimio grumbled as she noticed her bag resting on the ground at her feet. Kimio picked it up and hurried out of the ballroom.

She was soon greeted by the cool summer air and an worried Juri.  
>"There you are, I was about to..." Juri stopped talking and sniffed Kimio's coat.<p>

" Um...Juri?" Kimio asked as Haruka came up to join the two. They both were surprised as Juri grabbed Kimio by the shoulders roughly.

" Are you alright? Are you hurt? Injured? " She spat out one question after the other.

" Juri calm down" Haruka said placing an hand on her shoulder. Juri whipped her head around to look at him angrily.

" I will _not _calm down knowing that _he _ touched her" Juri hissed. Haruka looked at Kimio who was looking at her friend a little uneasy. He sniffed her coat and stiffened as well.

" Your staying with us tonight" He said quickly. Juri pulled an confused Kimio with them towards a black limo.

" Wait, wait, WAIT!" Kimio shouted. Both siblings stopped walking and looked at her.

" You know who this person is and I want answers now" Kimio demanded. Juri let go of her wrist and Haruka sighed as he ran an hand through his hair.

" We'll talk about it in the car now get in" Haruka opened the door and waited till both girls were in and then got in himself.

Kimio sat across from Juri and Haruka with her arms folded across her chest.

" Talk now"

Juri refused to meet her questioning gaze. Haruka knowing Juri wasn't going to talk, began.

" That man who you meet is our older brother, Rido Kuran" he said. Kimio frowned.

" Older brother? how come I never met him?" she asked. Haruka now looked out the window. Kimio knowing she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon looked out the window on her right.

" Rido" she said softly to herself. She didn't know why but his name left an bittersweet taste on her lips.


End file.
